Discovery in the desert/Talking to the Buffalo Tribe
Here's where our heroes make their discovery in the desert and where they talk to the Buffalo Tribe goes in Wrath of the Century return to our heroes now deep in the desert following the black horse Sherin: Hey, it stopped! the black horse tips over and falls to the ground Tonto: over to it and kicks it Horse dead. Brian: over Yeah, we can see that for ourselves. Now what? Tonto: around John Reid: We're lost, aren't we? I knew it! "Just Follow the Horse", that was your idea?! But, you can't talk to a dead horse, now can you? You know what? Let me try. the horse Hello, uh if you could just point us to the right derection, we'll take it from here. (a few seconds of selience) What's that? NOTHING!! Tonto: his crow Brian: Oh this is just great! Now the villains are out there somewhere do God-knows-what to poor Ana and we are gonna die out here with you and that stupid bird! Tonto: The girl, Anna. You wanna have child with her? Brian: What? Are you kidding? That's Elsa's sister!'' Our sister-in law! You don't do that kind of thing! Tonto: When you asleep, you spoke of her in a vision. they are talking Evan notices something and goes over to it Brian: Well, some people can just say things when they're sleeping. Tonto: Mmm. they notice Evan looking at something Applejack: What in the hay are you lookin' at? Evan: ''That. see a dead changling with an arrow in it Vinny: What's that!? Evan: the arrow and pulls it out Big Grizz. Brian: What? Evan: This her' is one of Big Grizz's arrows. Penny Ling: How can you tell? Evan: look at the arrow head. see it's made of gold Rarity: Gold! Evan: Exactly, Big Grizz always uses gold to make his arrow heads. Rattlesanke Jake: Well, why would he be out her'? Apple Bloom: the ground and then she hits something Huh? starts brushing some sand asside with her tail Hey, Ah' think ah' found somethang'! Brian: What is it? Apple Bloom: Track! Brian: What? It can't be! Tonto: out his knife and taps a rail Train track. the Crophoppers Sebeena: You're not lost are you? Train Tracks? I thought you were in Buffalo Tribe Territory. Dusty: We were. Ishani: But then... we hear an arrow flying and then back in the story, an arrow hits Brian in the shoulder! Brian: AAH!! faints then see elite Stormtroopers Elite Stormtroopers: No sign of them yet. Saturn: Keep searching! We can't let them escape so easy! Elite Stormtroopers: Wait, I think I found something! runs up and sees a dead Apatosaurus Sideshow Bob: What the hell is that? Elite Stromtrooper: It's an Apatosaurus, and they've killed it. They must be here somewhere. feels drool he looks up and sees Spino! Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elite Stromtrooper: AHHH!!! '''eaten from the forest the I-Rex appears! Elite Stromtroopers: '''IT CAN CAMOFLAUGE!!! all fire but are beging slaughter at the same time, and they split a las Stormtrooper in 2 Seventh Sister: It riped one apart. Sideshow Bob: Things just got bad to worst! a baby Indominus Rex is eating the Stormtrroper remains Ernie: Is that a baby? Baby Indominus Rex: squawking Jupiter: It must stole the egg. Ernie: Egg? What egg?! Saturn: When the I-Rex and Spino mated they had an egg. We took it away, so it can hatch it must had took it. Sideshow Bob: Great, now we got a hybrid baby! Ernie: Sent a bounty hunter to capture the baby, they'll follow back here. then hear a train's whistle are now at a construct site of treastle bridge heading into Buffalo Territory Latham Cole: Let the Buffalo Tribe make no mistake, we will not be diswaded from our task. From here on, all treaties with the Buffalo Tribe are null and void. We will be at Promintory Summit ahead of schedule, 3 days from today. Now go ahead and put that in your paper. crowd apluds as a cameraman takes a photograph the Cavalry arrived Jay Fuller; his jacket I understand you have a Buffalo problem. Latham Cole: his watch Right on time. with Bertie and Terence Bertie: Traitors! Terence: Yeah. Trixie: This is all a mistake, really! Bertie: Liar. the girls leave Adagio Dazzling: Stay here, and rot. Terence: So what now? Battle Droid: My troops are now starting to find the others, they will not be staying hidden for long. Brian wakes up Brian; Uh, where are we? Tonto: Buffalo Tribe camp. Brian: Why? What's happening? Tonto: Preparing for war. Brian: War?! then notices Cadance holding a needle Brian: What's with the needle? Cadance: To fix your arm. Brian: Wait, it that thing sterilized? sticks it in his arm Brian: GAAH!!! the Crophoppers Sebeena: War? But the Buffalo Tribe didn't attack anyone! Dusty: Exactly. But Some of the settlers don't know this. Sebeena: How? Ishani: Well, Team Galactic dispatched Boba Fett... to the story Boba Fett: Your creations are head starts. Saturn: Find the baby, and bring it back. They will follow. Boba Fett: I'll need a squadron of Stormtroopers, but they wont be coming back. Mars Then it is a good thing we made a robot prototype of the Jurassic Park veteran, T-Rex. giant train comes out and transforms to a clone of Rexy Rexy clone: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boba Fett: It'll do. with our heroes of the team are now inside one of the Tippes Brian: Hwo. John Reid: Hi. Cheif Thunderhooves: Still wearing the mask, eh? John Reid: I just wear it. Steamy: Thunderhooves? Strongheart? Is something up? Little Strongheart: Yeah, those villains are up to something big now. And one of your friends foud tracks in the desert and changlings. Brian: Who found the tracks? Big Grizz comes inside Big Grizz: Hello, Kemosabies. Steamy: Big Grizz! Big Grizz: I knew you come here. That is why I leave my arrow near train tracks I find. Puffy; Grizz, what's going on? Why was there a Changling near by too? Big Grizz: Changling impersonate buffaloes, and attack settlers. Allow with the Wendigo. Applejack; Butch Cavendish. Big Grizz: MMM. Cheif Thunderhooves: And now, the Cavalry is hunting all buffaloes. Sylveon: No! Big Grizz: Fraid so, I see several groups headin' eastern to other tripe camps. Brian: What do we do!? Big Grizz: I know where Butch Cavendish be. Vinny: are now looking at a mountain Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes